Zanj Fret
Zanj Fret Male peri-blooded aasimar (emberkin) sorcerer (crossblooded, wildblooded) 1/witch (winter witch) 5/Archmage 1 (Pathfinder Campaign Setting: Inner Sea Magic; Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 65; Pathfinder RPG Advanced Race Guide 84; Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Magic 69, 70) NG Medium outsider (native) Init '''+6; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +0 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '12, touch 12, flat-footed 10 (+2 dexterity) '''hp '''51 (6d6+20) '''Fort '+5, 'Ref '+5, 'Will '+6 '''Defensive Abilities '''hard to kill; '''Resist '''acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) '''Melee '''mwk dagger +3 (1d4/19-20) '''Ranged '''light crossbow +4 (1d8/19-20) '''Special Attacks '''hex (cackle, evil eye, frozen caress), mythic power (5/day, surge +1d6) '''Sorcerer Spell-Like Abilities (CL 1st; concentration +6) 6/day—elemental ray (1d6 cold) Witch Spell-Like Abilities (CL 5th; concentration +13) Constant—''endure elements (cold only)'' Sorcerer (Crossblooded, Wildblooded) Spells Known '(CL 1st; concentration +6) 1st (4/day)—''snowball (DC 16) 0 (at will)—''chameleon scales'', mage hand, message '''Bloodline Boreal, Primal Witch (Winter Witch) Spells Prepared '(CL 5th; concentration +13) 3rd—''air geyser''ACG (DC 19), ''lightning bolt (DC 19) 2nd—''flurry of snowballs'' (2, DC 20), molten orb''ACG, ''touch of idiocy 1st—''ear-piercing scream''UM (2, DC 17), enlarge person (DC 17), ill omen''APG, ''ray of enfeeblement (DC 17) 0 (at will)—''detect magic'', ray of frost, read magic, stabilize ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '10, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''23, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''16 '''Base Atk '+2; 'CMB '+2; '''CMD '''14 '''Feats '''Eschew Materials, Extra HexAPG, Irrisen Icemage, Spell Penetration, Witch KnifeUM '''Traits '''elemental pupil, riftwarden orphan '''Skills '''Appraise +10, Bluff +14, Climb +2, Knowledge (arcana) +15, Knowledge (history) +15, Knowledge (planes) +17, Linguistics +11, Spellcraft +17, Survival +9, Use Magic Device +12; Racial Modifiers +2 Knowledge (planes), +2 Spellcraft 'Languages '''Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Common, Daemonic, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Halfling, Infernal, Necril, Sylvan '''SQ '''patron spell (winter) '''Combat Gear '''cold iron crossbow bolts (50), ''potion of cure light wounds, potion of cure serious wounds (2), potion of invisibility, scroll of cause fear (x2), scroll of dimensional lock, scroll of identify, scroll of shocking grasp, wand of magic missile (CL 5th, 31 charges), alchemical glue, alchemist's fire (2), liquid ice; 'Other Gear '''light crossbow, mwk dagger, ''cloak of resistance +2, ring of climbing, terendelev's scales (resistance), backpack, masterwork, belt pouch, earplugs, silver dragon scale: 3/day resistance to cold or electricity 10, smoked goggles, tindertwig (5), trail rations (2), waterskin, wrist sheath, spring loaded, wrist sheath, spring loaded, 1,790 gp, 7 cp ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Boreal +1 DC for cold spells. Cackle (Su) As a move action, extend the duration of other hexes by 1 rd. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Earplugs +2 save vs. hearing effects, -5 hearing-based Perception. Eldritch Breach (Su) Roll twice and take better roll when dispelling or overcoming spell resistance. Elemental Pupil (Cold) +1 dam when cast damaging spells of chosen element. Elemental Ray (1d6 cold, 6/day) (Sp) As a standard action, ranged touch attack deals damage to foe. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Energy Resistance, Acid (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Acid attacks. Energy Resistance, Cold (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Cold attacks. Energy Resistance, Electricity (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Electricity attacks. Eschew Materials Cast spells without materials, if component cost is 1 gp or less. Evil Eye -2 (9 rounds, DC 18) (Su) Foe in 30 ft takes penalty to your choice of AC, attacks, saves, ability or skill checks (Will part). Familiar Bonus: +4 to Initiative checks You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Frozen Caress (Su) Whenever the winter witch casts a touch spell, she can infuse the magic with cold as a swift action. This grants the spell the cold descriptor, and adds 1d4 points of cold damage to the spell’s effect. If the touch spell allows a saving throw, a su Hard to Kill (Ex) Automatically stabilize when dying, and only die at neg Con x 2. Irrisen Icemage (3/day) All of your spells with the cold descriptor are cast at +1 caster level. Any spell with a different energy descriptor is cast at –1 caster level. Mythic Power (5/day, Surge +1d6) Use this power to perform your mythic abilities. Primal (Water) +1 damage per die for Cold spells. Scroll of cause fear (x2) Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of dimensional lock Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of identify Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Scroll of shocking grasp Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Smoked goggles +8 save vs. visual effects, -4 sight-based Perception and you treat all opponents as having 20% concealment. Speak with Familiar (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your familiar. Surge (1d6) (Su) Use 1 power to increase any d20 roll by the listed amount. Wand of magic missile (CL 5th, 31 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wild Arcana (Su) Use 1 power, cast an arcane spell from your class list at +2 CL (doesn't need to be known/mem). Witch Knife Use dagger as focus for witch patron spells Zanj's Mother a minor Winter Witch in Irrisen had always found it difficult to be as cruel as the rest of her extended family typical was. Despite difficulties in being as harsh as the other rulers of Irrisen, Zanj's mother none the less dealt definitively with any sign of defiance or continued failure by her subjects. Zanj's mother's soul grew darker with each wicked deed. However, it was this slight hesitance and sense of remorse which drew a redeemed fallen angel, and then emissary of the Empyreal Lord Tolc, to her. This redeemed angel spent several years warming her heart and turning her from evil towards a more righteous path. Seeing the potential in her and falling to more base needs during his efforts in redeeming the Winter Witch a short affair occured. Zanj is the result of that affair. After discovering she was pregnant, Zanj's mother left Irrisen and traveled east, determined to never let her child grow so cruel as the rest of the ruling body in Irrisen. Zanj's mother stopped upon reaching the boarders of the Worldwound and eventually settled in Kenabres. Zanj's mother had a hard time settling into the town and many superstitious and untrusting locals had a leel of contempt for Zanj's mother, but her affinity for magic made her invaluable in strengthen defenses and helping to ward the city. Zanj's mother eventually joined the Riftwardens. Zanj was born shortly there after and in an attempt to finally establish a solid reputation Zanj's mother went into the Worldwound on a secret expedition with several Riftwardens and Crusaders. She never returned. Zanj was raised by a foster family never truly know what happened to his mother or who his father was. All he knew was that he was plane-touched with a Celestial Blood line, his mother had been from Irrisen, and she had been a follower of the Emperyal Lord Tolc. Determined not to follw in his mother's footsteps and end up a lamb to the demon's slaughter Zanj left for Irrisen, believing that perhaps his mother had made a substantial mistake in leaving Irrisen to begin with. Zanj was young and while an adult for humans by his age was still naive do to the naturally slow growth of an Assimar. Zanj soon discovered why his mother had left Irrisen and after a few years determined that not all Demons came in the form of actual Demons or their cultists. Zanj decided to return to Kenabres and join the Crusade against the Worldwound. Maybe if the Worldwound could be sealed there would be one less place on Golarion where evil could lay its head. Zanj's time in Irrisen however, helped awaken his sleeping magical affinity towards ice and snow. Learning techniques a mystery to the outside world and hearing whispers from Tolc in the back of his mind telling him that the powers of Irrisen could be used for good, Zanj was determined to use the power of his frozen homeland to route the Demons once and for all. Category:Heroes